Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|KH3= |-|KH3D= |-|KH2= |-|KH1= Summary Sora is a cheerful, young boy hailing from the Destiny Islands and the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. Longing to see the worlds outside of his own, he and his friends Riku and Kairi pledged to build a raft and set out together. However, on their planned day of departure, a freak storm hit their home and their world was subsequently engulfed by the Darkness. It was at this time that Sora unlocked his ability to wield a Keyblade, a weapon of legend that is said to bring salvation or destruction, but is thrown into a Corridor of Darkness despite his efforts to combat the shadows that were swarming his home. Awakening in Traverse Town, he soon sets out with Goofy and Donald Duck, attendants to King Mickey, to discover the mystery behind the Darkness and reunite with his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Sora Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 16-17 as of Kingdom Hearts 3 Classification: Human, Keyblade Wielder, Chosen Wielder of the Kingdom Key, One of the Seven Guardians of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space and underwater), Adhesivity, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Ex. of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Wind variations), Electromagnetic and Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Damage Boost (Can restore his own mana by taking damage), Darkness Manipulation and possibly Rage Power (Can call upon the darkness in his heart to enter Anti and Rage form which use dark based attacks), Afterimage Creation, Magic, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, , Power_Bestowal (Should scale to other keyblade users who can pass the power of their keyblades onto others), Poison Manipulation, Homing Attack (With trinity limit), Resurrection (Has the power to "bring back those that have been lost or no longer exist" with the power of waking. Can ressurect himself with Tinker Bell, Kupo Coin, and willing himself back with the power of his friends), Damage Reduction (Via Aero), Healing, Existence Erasure and Nonexistent Physiology Erasure Erasure (With the Keyblade, Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence who are consistently stated to be beings that don’t exist, Warp is described as erasing his enemies from existence), Causality Manipulation (Rewrote the deaths of the keyblade wielders and completed negated the prophecy of darkness prevailing and light expiring, This affected even Xehanort who is unaffected by changes to the past), Light Manipulation (Can use several light based attacks as a warrior of light), Time Manipulation/Time Stop (Via various stop spells including lethal frame which can affect people completely unaffected by regular stop spells), Flight, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification (Has a number of transformations to use that increase his stats in a variety of ways), Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Has a number of transformations to use that increase his stats in a variety of ways, Keyblade Master-level fighter, Power Mimicry (When battling either Xigbar or the Sniper Nobodies, Sora appears to warp through space when redirecting their shots and frequently duels and beats the Nobodies with their own powers, raised his own "Power Level" to be above Lexaeus' during their fight), Status Effect Inducement (Capable of inducing fear in his enemies, scramble their motor controls, blind them, put them to sleep, and shrink them down to miniscule sizes), Flowmotion (Allows Sora to blanket his body in a purple Aura that grants him easier mobility on traversing his surroundings in a variety of ways), Is able to hold on in a fight after taking massive damage or being comboed via Second Chance and Once More, Can restore his own mana by taking damage, Power Nullification (Undid Larxene's duplication, circumvented Xaldin's wind barrier, rose the doom counter against Marluxia and broke out of Zexion's pocket dimension), Warp (Warp is described as erasing his enemies from existence), Resistance to: Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Transmutation (Capable of reverting to his normal form after being turned into a card/die when fighting Luxord or the Gambler Nobodies), Darkness Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation. High Resistance to Time Manipulation (In the variety of Time Slow or Time Stop), Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation and Mind Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Far stronger than Hades and the Titans, who should be comparable to Zeus, who near-effortlessly rearranged hundreds of stars. Fought and defeated Twilight Xemnas with the help of Riku) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought and defeated the Lingering Will who is evidently superior to Terra in speed as well as being capable of reacting to, dodging and even blocking charges from the Lingering Will on his Keyblade Glider. Is one of the fastest characters alongside the likes of Roxas and Larxene and was fast enough to react to a surrounding array of laser blasts with no way out but to constantly reflect and block the attacks along with Riku. Is much swifter than Monstro who outpaced the Highwind, which is shown to be capable of traversing between worlds, which exist in different solar systems, in a mere 130 seconds, during the events of KH1) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Could overpower a huge beast made of solid stone while nerfed as a lion) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Has traded blows with Twilight Xemnas, Ansem, Roxas, and Riku) Durability: At least Large Star level (Has taken hits from the likes of Ansem and Xemnas) Stamina: Very high, can completely bulldoze through 1,000 Heartless and have long fights with equally powerful enemies, has been going from world to world for years doing pretty much nothing but fighting, fought against Ansem and Xemnas in several battles in each of their final fights respectively Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with Keyblade telepathy and with regular melee. Planetary with magic. Standard Equipment: Various items like Phoenix Downs, Potions, and Various Keychains he can use to modify his Keyblade. * Keyblade (Kingdom Key): Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Sora's Keyblade is the Kingdom Key, a weapon from the realm of light. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning your keyblade into a bike or whip. Thus far, Sora has not demonstrated such special abilities as of KHII, but has shown to be capable of such in the trailer for KHIII, implying his mastery of the ability after training under Yen Sid. Intelligence: Sora, having lived on the Destiny Islands for most of his life, is not particularly worldly and has proven to be rather excitable and naive, such as the time where he was completely fooled by Mulan's paper-thin disguise as a man. However, he is a borderline genius in combat, becoming a Keyblade Master-level fighter in a little over a year, teaching himself a variety of sword techniques, magical spells, and supporting abilities that have served him well on his journeys, outmatching the likes of Ansem, Roxas, Marluxia, and Xemnas in combat, the latter of whom became the strongest character in the entire series after obtaining the power of Kingdom Hearts. Sora has also shown the ability to perfectly replicate attacks after seeing them a single time, showing heightened combat awareness and dynamic thinking skills. He has even proven himself capable of using his opponent's weapons against them, stealing Roxas's Keyblades, utilizing Saix's Claymore, and throwing Marluxia's own scythe at him. In addition, despite his kind nature and previously mentioned naivete, he is not easily swayed by his foes' sweet words. He quick saw past Xemnas's attempts to paint himself as the victim (which was far more convincing than Mulan's disguise) and perceived him for the monster that he is before attacking him. Weaknesses: Sora's supply of mana is not infinite, forcing Sora to use his supply of magic sparingly and thoughtfully (but it can recharge over time, or Sora can either use a mana potion, summon Bambi, get himself hit that can recharge it, or by using a drive form). Has not shown any skill in unarmed combat. Could be defenseless if one manages to disarm him (but this weakness is mitigated by the fact that Sora could either summon back his keyblade to his hand right away, use his Anti-Form, Flowmotion, or his magic spells to fight). Feats: * Became the Kingdom Key's chosen wielder. * Took on and defeated Sephiroth... twice. * Fought Xemnas along with Donald, Goofy, and The Beast in KH: Final Mix when he only had half a heart (This means that, from a story and power standpoint, he was incomplete when he didn't have Roxas with him, meaning Sora was "half as powerful" at the time of said fight) * Overpowered a giant, solid stone heartless while nerfed as a small lion (Lifting Strength) * Fought and taken several god-like beings such as Genie Jafer, Hades, Sephiroth, Ansem, Xemnas, etc. * Responsible for the destruction of most of the Original Organization XIII. * Along with Riku, defeated Xemnas who had absorbed an incomplete Kingdom Hearts. A complete one being capable of restoring hundreds of worlds to normal. * Contended with and defeated/stalemated the Lingering Will, a being with power and mastery over the Keyblade far above that of Sora and even Terra himself (even though the Lingering Will is a suit of armor that contains Terra's mind within). * Took on an army of 1,000 Heartless by himself and without rest. * Has traveled to many worlds doing nothing but primarily fighting. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Flowmotion:' While exploring the Sleeping Worlds, Sora gained the ability to utilize Flowmotion to freely use the environment to his advantage, allowing him to easily leap off walls, grind rails, leap to great heights, and move in other unconventional ways in order to catch their foes off guard and dodge attacks. |-|Keyblade Techniques= * Ars Arcanum: One of his most powerful attacks, Sora charges the Keyblade with energy before unleashing a powerful flurry of up to thirteen strikes. He opens with Arcanum, stunning the target in preparation for Bash, two sets of five blows that are quickly chained into each other. He finishes the target with Finis, two overhead swings that knock the target away. Sora is virtually invincible while executing this technique, nullifying the enemy's ability to counter attack. * Double Slash: Sora does a quick slide, pulling himself near the enemy and damaging them. * Explosion: Sora can make several magical spheres that surround him and explode. * Guard Break: Sora hops backward a short distance before delivering a powerful lunging strike that smashes through most forcefields and bypasses resistance to physical or magical attacks. * Hurricane Blast: An aerial finisher in which Sora spins rapidly to repeatedly attack his foe, releasing bursts of light all the while. * Lethal Frame: Sora stops time around an enemy and slashes them several times before restarting the flow of time, destroying foes with the damage he accumulated while time was stopped. This ability's time-stopping mechanic is even more powerful than the normal Stop spell, working on foes who have displayed resistance to Time Manipulation. * Ragnarok: Alternatively called Infinity. After finishing an aerial combo, Sora can charge energy in his Keyblade to unleash a powerful fusillade of energy projectiles, the number and power of which is directly proportional to the amount of time he spends charging. * Ripple Drive: A powerful finisher attacks that envelops Sora's surroundings with a pink lattice that deals damage proportional to Sora's MP to all foes nearby. * Sonic Blade/Rave: Sora unleashes seven powerful thrust attacks at the enemy, with the final attack being more powerful and damaging. * Strike Raid: Also translated as Strike Judgement in KHII. Sora throws his Keyblade at the enemy four times, with a fifth and final throw being more powerful to the point of sending the target flying into the air. * Upper Slash: While assaulting his foe on the ground, Sora hits them with a powerful upward swing, leaving them open to aerial combos. * Vicinity Break: Unleashes a powerful spinning attack when surrounded. * Zantetsuken: A combo finisher that has Sora bring back his blade before dashing past his foes for an impossibly fast strike, dealing massive damage to all unfortunate to be caught in the line of fire. He can also use this as a counterattack to catch a foe who has been staggered from having their attack blocked. Kingdom_Key_KH.png|Kingdom Key|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Kingdom_Key Ars Arcanum KHIIFM.gif|Ars Arcanum|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Ars_Arcanum Explosion_KHII.gif|Explosion|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Explosion_(ability) Guard_Break_KHII.gif|Guard Break|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Guard_Break Lethal_Frame_KHRECOM.gif|Lethal Frame|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Lethal_Frame Hurricane_Blast_KHIIFM.gif|Hurricane Blast|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Hurricane_Blast Ragnarok KHIIFM.gif|Ragnarok|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Ragnarok Ripple_Drive_KHIIFM.gif|Ripple Drive|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Ripple_Drive Sonic Blade KHIIFM.gif|Sonic Rave|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Sonic_Blade Strike Raid KHllFM.gif|Strike Raid|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Strike_Raid Upper_Slash_KHII.gif|Upper Slash|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Upper_Slash Round_Break_KHIIFM.gif|Vicinity Break|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Vicinity_Break Zantetsuken_KHRECOM.gif|Zantetsuken|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Zantetsuken |-|Magic= * Aeroga: Sora can conjure a barrier of wind currents around himself, halving any damage he receives while this is active. Aeroga also inflicts damage to anyone that gets near Sora while it's active, acting as not only a defensive barrier but an offensive one as well. He can also use this to instead create a wind vortex that blows away his enemies while dealing damage in the process. * Balloonga: A spell introduced in Dream Drop Distance. Sora summons a large balloon that when it bursts on contact with a target, releases more balloons for additional damage. The large balloon has a high chance of stunning the foe, with the smaller ones having a less but still has a chance to stun the target. * Blizzaga: A powerful ice spell that fires a shard of ice that pierces foes, fragmenting like shrapnel and dealing several ticks of damage to foes it passes through. * Curaga: A healing spell that brings Sora and nearby allies back to full health, reviving them if they had recently fallen to enemy attacks. * Firaga: Sora shoots out a ball of fire that sets his enemies ablaze. Alternatively, this becomes a rotating ring of fire centered around him that incinerates nearby enemies. * Graviga: Sora manipulates gravity to either lift enemies into the air and leaving them vulnerable or to crash flying enemies into the ground where they can be more easily dealt with. In addition, some variations of the spell deal damage based on how much of the opponent's health is remaining, dealing more damage to topped off foes than weakened foes. * Magnega: Sora creates a vortex of magnetic force that draws in his enemies and deals continuous damage in the process. Trapped in a tight group, Sora is free to attack foes who are restrained in this manner. * Reflega: Sora creates a powerful defensive barrier around him that completely nullifies incoming attacks. If it successfully blocks an attack, the barrier unleashes a spray of light as it disperses it, dealing damage to all foes nearby. Sora can repeatedly use this spell in the face of extremely fast or powerful blows to protect himself, but doing so heavily drains his MP and leaves him unable to use other spells in the meantime. * Stopga: Sora stops time around his foes, rendering them incapable of action and leaving him to attack them as much as he pleases within the duration of the spell. Currently only available to Sora in KH1, Chain of Memories, and Dream Drop Distance. * Thundaga: Sora calls down lightning bolts from the sky to strike his foes. * Warp: A spell that allows Sora to generate a spatial anomaly that sucks enemies in and erases them from existence. Aeroga_KHRECOM.gif|Aeroga (Offensive version)|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Aero#Kingdom_Hearts:_Chain_of_Memories Aeroga_KH.gif|Aeroga (Defensive Version)|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Aero#Kingdom_Hearts Balloonga_KH3D.gif|Balloonga|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Balloon Blizzaga_KHII.gif|Blizzaga|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Blizzard Curaga_KHII.gif|Curaga|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Cure Firaga_KH.gif|Firaga (Kingdom Hearts 1 version)|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Fire#Kingdom_Hearts Firaga_KHII.gif|Firaga (Kingdom Hearts 2 version)|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Fire#Kingdom_Hearts_II Graviga_KH.gif|Graviga|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Gravity Magnega_KHII.gif|Magnega|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Magnet Reflega_KHII.gif|Reflega|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Reflect Stopga_KH.gif|Stopga|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Stop Thundaga_KHRECOM.gif|Thundaga|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Thunder Warp_KHRECOM.gif|Warp|link=https://www.khwiki.com/Warp |-|Summons= When need of extra help in a fight, Sora is able to call upon friends he made from other worlds in order to lend him a hand. These range from classic Disney characters like Simba, Genie, and Dumbo, to even Square Enix properties like Cloud Strife. * Bambi: Bambi bounces around the field and drops mana orbs that Sora can gather in order to refill his "mana gauge". Can also drop a special item for Sora after he defeats a certain number of enemies on the field. * Chicken Little: Can heal Sora, whistle in order to stun enemies and bring them closer to Sora similar to the Magnet spell, and throw baseballs at enemies to damage them. * Cloud Strife: Performs a series of powerful slashes at the enemy. * Dumbo: Rides atop Dumbo and flies around the field, shooting jets of water from it's trunk that can push back and damage the enemy. * Genie: Summons Genie to shoot a multitude of magic beams at the enemy with various effects (such as hitting them with Thunder, Gravity, and Time effects. Could also use two or three spells of this at a time), or transform into his own Drive Forms and use his own versions of Sora's attacks from his Limit Form. * Mushu: Spits fireballs at the enemy from a distance while atop Sora's head. * Peter Pan w/ Tinker Bell: For Peter Pan, he attacks enemies along with Sora while flying. With Tinker Bell, she continuously heals Sora and his allies in combat and can revive him back to full health should he fall in battle. * Simba: Produces a powerful, damaging roar within a certain range from him and Sora. * Stitch: Is able to shoot any incoming projectiles that may harm Sora as well as shooting enemies with his blaster, able to heal Sora or refill his MP gauge by licking the "screen" (somehow), and stun enemies with his ukelele. Bambi_KH.png|Bambi|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Bambi Chicken_Little_KHII.png|Chicken Little|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Chicken_Little 622px-Cloud KHII.png|Cloud Strife|link=Cloud Strife (Kingdom Hearts) Dumbo_KH.png|Dumbo|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Dumbo Genie_KHREC.png|Genie|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Genie Mushu_KHII.png|Mushu|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Mushu Peter_Pan_KHBBS.png|Peter Pan|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Peter_Pan Tinker_Bell_KHBBS.png|Tinker Bell|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Tinker_Bell Simba_KHII.png|Simba|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Simba Stitch_KHII.png|Stitch|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Stitch |-|Limits= Powerful combination attacks Sora is able to use when working alongside his friends, they deal immense damage and are extremely helpful in a pinch, but they can only be performed with others and even then only after enough time is spent in combat. Some noteworthy limits include: * Trinity Limit: A Limit used alongside Donald and Goofy, in which they release two orbs of light that enter Sora's Keyblade. After a series of somersaults, flips, and leaps, Sora then plunges his Keyblade into the ground, engulfing his surroundings in purifying light, dealing massive damage to all foes nearby. In Kingdom Hearts ll, this limit has two forms: One with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. And one with Sora by himself. ** Team Version: The team version is where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are present. Here they are able to perform three attacks: *** Major Drive: The trio fires a barrage of drive orbs. *** Ultima: Summons a cluster of fireworks. *** Break: Perform a series of mid-air slashes. **** Trinity Light: After the trio has done their attacks, they then stand in a triangle formation and all raise their weapons in the air where they summon a surge of powerful energy that can wipe out any nearby enemies. ** Solo Version: '''The solo version of the limit is where Sora performs the break attack by himself, dealing 10 hits with the first 9 building up to the 10th and final attack that deals higher damage. * '''Eternal Session: A Limit used alongside Riku. The attack begins with Session, in which Sora and Riku perform a rapid flurry of Keyblade strikes. Afterward, they then stab foes as part of the Last Saber attack and blast them with dark orbs as part of the Dark Cannon attack. In the next phase of the attack, they turn their backs to one another and attack with Master Hearts, coating their Keyblades in energy while rapidly slashing at anyone nearby and XIII Blades, summoning thirteen magic swords around them while spinning around like buzzsaws, tearing apart their enemies while remaining on the move. Finally, they end the attack with All's End, tossing their Keyblades on either side of their foes which proceed to release a barrage of Light Energy and Dark Energy blasts, dealing massive damage in the process. Session_Phase_1_KHIIFM.gif|Session Session_Phase_2_KHIIFM.gif|Last Saber and Dark Cannon Session_Phase_3_KHIIFM.gif|XIII Blades and Master Hearts Session_Phase_4_KHIIFM.gif|All's End |-|Drive Forms= Sora's clothes have the ability to channel the power of his heart and amp his powers and abilities in different ways. The Drive forms also bring his health and mana back up to 100%, which can save him in certain critical times. This ability is currently only available to Sora in KH2. * Valor Form: A form that represents Sora's strength and courage, turning his clothes red and black upon activation. This form seals his ability to use magic, but gives him an extra Keyblade to fight with and drastically increases his power and speed, effectively doubling the amount of damage he can deal in close combat. Consumes three of Sora's Drive bars. * Wisdom Form: A form that represents Sora's skill with magic, turning his clothes blue and black. This form lowers his physical strength but drastically increases the power of his magic in addition to allowing him to fire energy blasts and glide along the floor at high speeds. Also consumes three of Sora's Drive bars. * Master Form: A form that represents Sora's prowess in both physical and magical combat, turning his clothes yellow and black. This form combines the strengths of both Valor and Wisdom Form, allowing him to dual wield Keyblades, increasing his strength and speed, while also increasing the power of his magic. Consumes four of Sora's Drive bars. * Final Form: Sora's ultimate Drive Form, representing Sora's completion after fully merging with Roxas, turning his clothes white and black. His powers dramatically increase in every regard, allowing him to telekinetically control two Keyblades at once, drastically increasing his strength, speed, and magical prowess, and even allowing him to fly. In addition, his Keyblades will automatically seek out and attack foes who approach Sora, allowing him to remain on the offensive as he dodges his foes attacks. Consumes five whole Drive bars. * Anti Form: A Drive Form that allows Sora to access augmented powers of his Heartless transformation. He loses his Keyblade and is cloaked in darkness while in this form. His attacks are feral and extremely quick, but somewhat weaker than normal. However, his Keyblade, magic, and items are sealed while using this form. He generally does not enter this form willingly and usually does so by accident while attempting to activate another Drive Form. * Limit Form: A Drive Form that gives Sora access to the abilities that he lost during his time in Castle Oblivion, allowing him to access powerful attacks like Ars Arcanum and Ragnarok at will. It also uses neither of the team members, and consumes four of Sora's Drive Bars. Valor Form.png|Valor Form|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Valor_Form Wisdom Form.png|Wisdom Form|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Wisdom_Form Limit Form.png|Limit Form|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Limit_Form Master Form.png|Master Form|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Master_Form Final Form.png|Final Form|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Final_Form Sora (Anti Form) KHII.png|Anti Form|link=http://www.khwiki.com/AntiForm |-|Passive Abilities= Sora can also equip a variety of passive abilities to increase his overall fighting capabilities and provide additional protection during combat. * Bind Block: Sora is protected from abilities that would root him in place, such as the Bind spell. * Blindness Block: Sora is protected from abilities that would take away his ability to see, such as the Blind spell. * Blizzard Screen: Sora has increased resistance against ice-based attacks. * Confusion Block: Sora is protected from abilities that would render him delirious and confused, such as the Confuse spell. * Damage Syphon: Sora is able to refill his Link Gauges as he takes damage, allowing him to use more special attacks with his Spirit allies. * Dark Screen: Sora has increased resistance against dark-based attacks. * Defender: Sora's defense increases as he becomes more and more injured. * Fire Screen: Sora has increased resistance against fire-based attacks. * Leaf Bracer: Sora is protected from all sources of damage while he's using one of the restorative Cure spells, such as Cure, Cura, and Curaga. * Light Screen: Sora has increased resistance against light-based attacks. * Mini Block: Sora is protected from abilities that would forcibly shrink him against his consent, such as the Mini spell. * MP Rage: A portion of the damage Sora takes will be converted into MP, allowing him to cast more magic. * Once More: Sora cannot be killed by a combo for as long as he was not already on his last legs prior to taking an attack, instead being left critically injured but still able to fight and defend himself. * Poison Block: Sora is protected from abilities that would poison him like the Poison spell. * Second Chance: Sora will survive any attack that would otherwise kill him unless he is already on the verge of death prior to taking the attack. * Scan: Sora is able to gauge the overall remaining fighting strength of his opponents. * Sleep Block: Sora is protected from abilities that would put him to sleep against his own consent, such as the Sleep spell. * Slow Block: Sora is protected from time-slowing abilities such as the Slow spell. * Stop Block: Sora is protected from the effects of time-freezing abilities like the Stop spell. * Thunder Screen: Sora has increased resistance against electricity-based attacks. * Waking Dream: Sora's Spirits will be able to survive attacks that would otherwise kill them for as long as they are not already on the verge of death. * Water Screen: Sora has increased resistance against water-based attacks. Note 1: Game mechanics states that Sora needs Goofy and Donald to access his Drive Forms, however he has transformed into Valor Form and interacted with Goofy, who is the prerequisite for using the form in game. As well, as long as you are in a Drive Form when a cutscene starts, you remain in-form and Donald and Goofy reappear. Due to this, it is debated whether or not he actually needs his allies to access these powers. Note 2: For a more detailed list of Sora's abilities, see here, here, here and here. Note 3: Despite the amount of powers and abilities shown on here, Sora doesn't have all of this at one time as he has different abilities depending which version of him from the games you are using him as. For example, Sora in KH1, Chain of Memories, and Dream Drop Distance had the elemental spells, time stop, and gravity manipulation spell, but did not have the Drive Forms and Reflect spell that he had from KH2. The same way can be said for KH2 Sora; he has the Drive Forms and reflega spell and still retained most of the elemental spells (with the exception of aeroga) but not the time stop and gravity spell he had from the other games. Another example is the Flowmotion ability that he and Riku had learned in DDD. While they displayed the ability to use Flowmotion (with Sora showcasing some of it again in the yet to be released Kingdom Hearts 3 game) in that game, Sora, and by extension Riku, never displayed the ability in previous games prior to Dream Drop Distance. Thus when using Sora in a VS thread, and unless it is a composite of Sora from all of the games (meaning he can use all his spells that he has displayed thus far like Stopga, Reflega, the Drive Forms, etc.), it is important that you note of which Sora your using in VS threads as it makes a big difference on whoever he is up against. Appearances Sora_KHHD.png|Kingdom Hearts l 250px-Sora (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png|Kingdom Hearts II Sora_(Scan)_KH3D.png|Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Sora_TR_KHII.png|Timeless River Sora_AT_KHII.png|Atlantica Sora_HT_KHII.png|Halloween Town Sora_CT_KHIIFM.png|Christmas Town Sora_PL_KHII.png|Pride Lands Sora_SP_KHII.png|Space Paranoids Sora_TG_KH3D.png|The Grid Armored_Ventus_Nightmare_KH3D.png|The Armored Ventus Nightmare SoraTS.png|Toy Story KHlll SoraMI.png|Monsters Inc. KHlll SoraPC.png|Pirates of the Caribbean SoraBH6.png|Big Hero 6 Others Notable Victories: Mario (Mario Bros) Mario's Profile (Both were High 4-C) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Bowser (Mario Bros) Bowser's Profile (Base form Bowser was used, speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Air Users Category:Teenagers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Void Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Aura Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Causality Users Category:Light Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Rage Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 4